Ruths birthday
by Notemaker
Summary: RH fluff ....just fluff this time! dont own them..so dont sue me! R&R and enjoy x


She didnt make much fuss about her birthday. She never had. When every other child had wanted mountains of presents, hundreds of balloons and so much party food they were sick, Ruth hadnt ever seen the point. Untill now that was. This year was different, she had only ever had a lover for one other birthday and he had made so little effort it was depressing. From him she had recieved a card with teddies on that wasnt even a birthday card, a bunch of carnations (her least favorite flower) from a garage (her least favorite place to recieve her least favorite flower from). How imaginative he had been, needless to say he didnt last much longer.

This year she knew it would be different. She had some one she loved now. Some one who loved her. That in its self was enough for her. He was some one who, dispite his comment to Adam about chocolates being the best birthday present, had some imagination. She was excited this year, very excited. She had been snooping for days, but being the masterful spy he was, he hadnt left any clues, or given any hints. Even asking around the grid, no one knew anything, she suspected their jobs were worth more than being turned by her.

Waking up she reached out her right arm and felt around the bed. Nothing, he was already up. She turned over keeping her eyes closed, knowing they would be assaulted by the light if she opened them too fast.

"Good morning, my love" Came the soft silky voice he used only for her. "Open your eyes".

Slowly she did as he asked. Only to find her white celing covered in red balloons, she sat up trying to take them all in, she looked around and the whole bed was covered in white rose petals. "Harry" she squealed. "Thankyou, Its wonderful" She jumped out of bed and ran in to his arms, almost knocking him over. He lifted her up as her lips met his. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She said inbetween planting kisses all over his face.

"And you havnt even seen the best bit yet!" He put her back down. She was wearing his old blue shirt, it barely covered her and her hair was sticking up in all directions but she was as beautiful as ever, especially this excited, it gave her an extra charm.

"Theres more?"She said barely containing her excitment.

"Of course, come with me and you'll see." He said slipping his fingers through hers, turning to lead her down the stairs.

"Oh Harry, Thank you so much this is just..."

"Shhh" He said pressing a finger to her lips. "Just come with me."

He had never seen her smile so wide. She had never enjoyed a birthday so much.

Down stairs the kitchen table was covered in lilly's her favorite flower, her favorite breakfast was laid down on a plate. She looked at him his smile almost as wide as hers. He knew her so well, knew exactly what would make her happy. If only he knew how happy she was just being with him. He sat her down and went over to the side while she started to eat. The eggs were amazing, cooked to perfection and the salmon had such flavour her mouth watered as she ate it. He made his way back over to her with two glasses of champagne.

"Surely we shoyldnt be drinking before work?" Ever the goody-two-shoes, well only if they were red and had 5 inch heels, he thought.

"I'm sure the boss wont mind." He replied before kissing her, and taking a sip from his glass.

He nealt next to her on one knee looking into her eyes. From his back pocket he produced a tiny present, a cube covered in rich, dark purple paper and tied up with silver ribbon. Her eyes lit up as he handed it to her. Her mind raced at what might be inside, she tore away the ribbon and the paper, discarding it on the table. Inside was a smaill velvet box, she snapped it open to find a silver chain in side. She half pulled it out and let it lace through her fingers.

"Harry its beautiful" She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"It gets even better if you keep pulling" He replied, so she did. She pulled it the rest of the way out, on the end was a white gold ring set with one square cut diamond.

"Ruth, we took so long to admit how we felt about each other. Now that we finally have and we've spent so much time with each other, I've realised theres noone I would rather spend my time with. I was to wake up next to you every morning, feel your hand in mine as we walk to work all the time, eat lunch on the embankment sharing childhood annecdotes with you, come home every evening to curl up with you, go to bed every night knowing you'll be beside me. I don't want to spend another minute not nowing you'll always be mine. I love you. Ruth, will you make me happy for the rest of my life like I believe I can make you? Will you marry me, Ruth?" He was almost crying, the passion of his words effecting both of them. One single tear rolled down her cheek as she flung her arms around his neck. She kissed his lips, as more tears began to flow. "Is that a yes then"

"Of course Harry, it could never have been a no. I love you too, more than I can tell you. Yes Harry, Yes."


End file.
